


Definitely A Prima

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Teasing, Viktor makes Yuri spin alot, Vikturi kiss, Yuri in a thong, nsfwyurioweek, possibly a ballet kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: “Listen, Vitya,” Yuri said with a deadly tone, “I don’t know or care what sick kinks Katsudon has, but I swear to God if he gives me stuff like this again…” He trailed off as Viktor came closer to him.“Stuff like what, Yuri?” Viktor asked trying so hard to keep a smirk off his face as Yuri shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.Or the day when Yuri had to practice in lingerie...





	Definitely A Prima

Viktor couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he watched the nineteen-year-old boy shifting his weight from foot to foot in front of him. Yuri had just exited the locker room still dressed in his dark jeans and his National jacket.   
“Why didn’t you change?” He asked feigning innocence as he let his eyes drift over his student’s body.  
“Damn you, Viktor,” Yuri growled softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Oh, come on, Yura. Really? What happened?” Viktor crooned as he stood and made his way to stand by his lover.

A few years ago, he had started training Yuuri Katsuki, an ice skater from Japan and the love his life. They had tied the knot a couple years ago and we both happily married, but it wasn’t a secret between them that they had both fancied the small Russian fairy, Yuri Plisetsky. Last season, Viktor had retired from the skating world and decided to stick with his job of coaching his husband and now his new student. Yuri had immediately been on board once Viktor had offered to coach him and it had been nice for both Viktor and Yuuri to watch the boy they lusted drift on the ice 24/7. Not to mention that he had also moved in to live with him, which had been another perk to add to the extensive list.

“Your piglet must’ve messed up the laundry again!” Yuri quipped irritated, “I don’t have my leggings.”  
Viktor let out a soft chuckle, “Aww Yura, Yuuri couldn’t have packed you something to bad. Besides, I can’t see your form well enough in those jeans and we only have limited time in the studio today, remember?”  
“Yuuri has the day off! Have him bring them to me!”  
Viktor clicked his tongue, “Yuuri just got back from Paris last night. Let him sleep. Would you rather see normal Yuuri or cranky Yuuri tonight?”  
Yuri gave a soft growl and glared at the floor, “Fine. You win. I’ll go change, but when we get home the piggy is going to get it.” Viktor had a feeling that Yuri wouldn’t have the same thoughts when they got home that night.

o.O.o

When Yuri came into the room, Viktor just saw part of the sheer black lace that danced across Yuri’s pale thighs; his national team jacket clutched tightly around his body. He swore he could see a faint blush dart across Yuri’s cheeks as he bowed his head out of embarrassment.  
“Listen, Vitya,” Yuri said with a deadly tone, “I don’t know or care what sick kinks Katsudon has, but I swear to God if he gives me stuff like this again…” He trailed off as Viktor came closer to him.  
“Stuff like what, Yuri?” Viktor asked trying so hard to keep a smirk off his face as Yuri shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.   
Yuri stayed silent and unzipped the jacket slowly, unintentionally teasing his coach, before pushing the material off his shoulders.   
“Ahh.” Viktor was almost at a loss for words. The black baby doll nightie had looked just as good on Yuri’s lithe form as he and his husband had pictured. The sheer material settled across Yuri’s pale thighs not leaving much to the imagination as you could see the dark thong Yuri had been wearing underneath it. His student’s cock could already be faintly made out under the small scrap of material, it’s length surprising Viktor a little. Trailing up Yuri’s body, Viktor could see his small perfect nipples being brushed against by the lace of the fabric.   
“You look beautiful,” Viktor whispered softly to Yuri as his eyes traveled his body once more.   
Yuri blushed deeper and tried to cover himself up with his hands, “Listen here you geezer, quit looking at me like that. I’m here to practice, so quit being a dick and—“  
Viktor hummed softly and walked behind Yuri to see more of his student’s body, “So, that’s why we’ve been getting an increase in thongs in the wash…” He could practically feel the embarrassed rage flowing off the blonde in front of him.  
“They allow me to move better.” Yuri barked and spun around so Viktor could look at his bare ass through the nightie.  
Viktor purred and ran a hand down Yuri’s cheek in a soothing caress, “There’s nothing wrong with wearing panties, Yura. You can enjoy them if you want to.”  
“I just wear them to practice, that’s all!” Viktor wasn’t so sure of that statement as Yuri didn’t meet his eyes.   
“Alright, alright, Yuri. We should get to practice. As much as I enjoy teasing you, as your coach, I really do want to see how good your form is. It’s been a while since Lilia has worked with you. Are you still the prima ballerina of the ice?”  
Yuri huffed and let out a string of muttered retorts, but began to work on stretching. 

Viktor stood back and watched as the lingerie rode up on Yuri from behind, showing off the round milky cheeks of Yuri’s defined ass. He was slowly becoming hard from watching his student. He so badly wanted to take a few pictures to send to his husband who he knew was sleeping at home, but he figured Yuri might actually kill him if he saw a phone anywhere in sight. However, he was taking very good mental notes so he could describe the sight in front of him in perfect detail to Yuuri.

After all, this had been Yuuri’s idea. He was the only one out of the three of them that was truly competent in doing housework – well, for the most part at least. His husband had been a fine cook and baker when it came to food and was even skilled at keeping the house clean, but the one place Yuuri had struggled was in front of a washing machine. Viktor just couldn’t understand how Yuuri could almost flood the house via washing machine (it was incredibly simple to use) when they first moved in together in St. Petersburg. He had gotten better since that day years ago, but still, Viktor and Yuri did most of the laundry in the house. 

It had been when Yuri was away visiting his grandpa for the weekend, that Yuuri had pointed out the increasing number of thongs that had been acquired over the past few months as they were folding laundry. While Viktor had convinced Yuuri to occasionally wear panties as part of foreplay, they knew neither of them had purchased a leopard print thong. So, in the heat of the moment, they had gone online and started picking out possible lingerie that they could picture their student wearing. It had started as a joke, which turned into a make-out session, which then turned into them both jacking off at the idea of their precious kitten prancing around in knee highs and a bralette.

When they had actually received the package in the mail with a few piece of lingerie, they had debated whether or not to actually present it to Yuri. They weren’t really sure how he felt about them; he was often snappish and didn’t like the soothing caresses Yuuri usually gave, but they had both caught him eyeing both of them up multiple times, his eyes lingering a little too long on their frames. It had been last night that Yuuri had decided to switch the clothes out in Yuri’s ballet bag, in a moment of sexual tension after spending four days away from his husband.  
“If anything,” Yuuri had said, “We could just say it was a prank. Or he’ll just think I screwed up the laundry again.” At the time, Viktor had been entirely uncertain if it was a good idea with it being midseason, but now his doubts had been pushed into the back seat. 

He bit his lip as he watched his student slide into a full split, the lace of the gown on his body pooling around his thighs. He watched Yuri arch his back, sticking out his chest unknowingly, his nipples on full display to Viktor. He wished he could go over there and attack those small buds with his tongue, but he figured the action was probably inappropriate at this time.   
“Try a middle split,” Viktor said as he walked towards the other side of the studio to get a better view of his student’s body.  
“This better be for training and not your perverted mind,” Yuri mumbled as he stood and then went into a middle split. He reached forward and stretched his back while in position, once again showing off his soft ass cheeks.  
“Yura, relax. It was an accident that your clothes were switched,” Viktor lied smoothly. Yuri just mumbled to himself in response.  
“Let's move on. I’d normally have you work on rises at the barre, but we only have an hour and a half before we have to be at the rink for that photo shoot.” Viktor had said cheerily, “Your spins have been a little shaky. Start with a pique turn.”

Yuri sighed and went into a passé and began doing the traveling spin, his arms in a rather good form. Viktor could see his ass tighten as he went on point and spun in mid speed circles across the room. When he came to a stop, he was facing his coach in a perfect fourth position, showing off the front of his body once more. Viktor couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down Yuri’s body as he held the position.  
“Pretty good, Yura, “He moved closer and pretended to be looking at his student’s feet as his eyes drifted up to the black thong Yuri was wearing underneath the baby doll dress. Viktor could see his student’s long cock growing thicker with blood, straining against the material as if being to be let loose. So Yuri was enjoying this, he told himself.   
“Hey, my eyes are up here, Vitya,” Yuri said with slight anger, but there was a hint of something else in his voice that stirred something inside Viktor.   
He let his sky like eyes meet Yuri’s ocean like ones and saw them darkening the same way that his husbands would darken when he was needy. Yuri’s cheeks were pink with a blush, but Viktor could see the absolute lust within the windows to his soul. Yuri was getting turned on by this for sure.   
“How about some pirouettes, Yura.” Viktor hummed.   
Yuri gulped softly but gracefully moved into a pirouette. The baby doll flowed around his body and gave Viktor a beautiful view of the thong underneath that was holding back the beginnings of an erection. Yuri went into another pirouette and then went into Fouetté Rond de Jambe en Tournant. Viktor could see Yuri’s beautiful cream thighs and, he just about died, the tip of Yuri’s cock that was beading with pre-come as he spun. His student was definitely enjoying this.

As Yuri came to a stop in a beautiful form, Viktor circled him once more, paying close attention to his body, “Definitely a prima. Such a beautiful figure.” Viktor mumbled as he trailed a single finger down Yuri’s spine over the corset like strings in the back, “Such perfect form, even when distracted.”  
Yuri blushed deeper and fell out of form to try to cover his bulging cock once more, “I’m not distracted…”  
Viktor swatted his hands away, “Oh? I’d say you are by the looks of you. I can see you already leaking through your panties, Yuri.” He couldn’t stop himself from the sight dirty talk. He was losing control of himself as he watched Yuri spin in his beautiful lingerie. He watched Yuri squirm slightly as he flushed darker in needy embarrassment. He could tell that his words were turning Yuri on as he saw Yuri’s cock give a twitch in its confines. He gave Yuri a soft caress on the cheek as he moved closer to his student. Yuri had fallen out of form and was standing in silent shock as his coach came closer.

Viktor wasn’t sure if it was the thrill of wearing lingerie or the fact that Viktor was paying close attention to his body, but when they were close enough to share each other’s air, Yuri leaned in and placed his lips against Viktor’s own. Humming in content, Viktor allowed himself to taste the younger Russian on his tongue. He could taste the mint of Yuri’s tooth paste and the sweet strawberry chapstick that he saw Yuri put on as if it was a nervous habit. He could taste something was purely Yuri on his tongue and it was just as intoxicating as his husband’s kiss. Yuri was like vodka, strong and spicy with a hint of sweetness. He could get lost in Yuri’s mouth for hours. 

They pulled apart and Viktor let out a soft pant as he looked down at his student with a soft expression of surprise.   
Yuri blushed softly and bit his lip as he mumbled to himself, “Taste just as good as I imagined.”   
Viktor smiled and caressed his cheek once more, “You imagine me often?”  
Yuri blanched and backed away slightly, his hands coming up once more to cover his exposed body, “Well—“  
He smirked and pulled the younger man close to him. He could feel his student’s bulge rubbing against his thigh. With a soft kiss he whispered, “Yuuri and I think of you often too.”   
Yuri gave a soft gasp and looked up at Viktor, “Katsudon too?”  
Viktor nodded and smiled when he saw a spark of excitement flash through his student’s ocean eyes, “Often. Actually, he’s the one who picked this out for you.”  
Yuri was beyond stunned, Viktor could tell, as he opened and shut his mouth like a hungry fish.  
Viktor purred, “We can show him your beauty when we get home tonight. However, we still have practice, Yurachka,” Viktor placed a soft kiss on the boys head, “I think it’s time you showed me some, Grand Fouetté en Tournants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies!
> 
> What'd you all think? This is Day Two of NSFWYurioWeek and I am really happy with this fic. I might do a continuation of this fic later on but I’m not really sure. You can see what else I wrote this week on my profile. 
> 
> Love you all! -Sam


End file.
